Exhaust gas streams of internal combustion engines contain pollutants such as hydrocarbons (HC), carbon monoxide (CO) and nitrogen oxides (NOx) that foul the air. Catalysts useful in treating exhaust gases of internal combustion engines include platinum group metals (PGM), for instance via oxidation of hydrocarbons and carbon monoxide.
There exists a need for still more efficient catalysts for the treatment of exhaust gases of internal combustion engines.